vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Falco (Fist of the North Star)
Summary Falco (ファルコ Faruko) Also, known as the Golden General and the strongest successor of Gento Kō Ken, Falco is a deeply respected and deeply feared warrior who serves the Tentei (天帝, Heavenly Emperor). He eliminates the rival martial arts schools in his name and even kills the elder of Mamiya's village for building a tribute to the fallen Hokuto & Nanto fighters who died during Kenshiro's journey. He also wears a prosthetic leg, as his real one was sacrificed to Raoh in a previous encounter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C Name: Falco Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, is a skilled user in the Gento Ko Ken that focuses on use of ki energy, usually projected outwards as a blast or sometimes as a shield, various ki techniques, expert martial arts, regeneration (Mid-Low), ignores Durability to an extent (his style can cut through and erase on the cellular level.) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (He stated that during his encounter with Raoh if they had fought each other, both of them would have been dead. So he had to sacrifice one of his leg in order to avoid the conflict. However this statement could be a hyperbole since he had never shown to be anywhere near Raoh level and later got killed by a fodder he was severely injured after his fight with Kenshiro, whom was technically around Raoh's level of power, and never had time to fully heal up properly), Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to fight on equal footing with Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ+ Durability: At least Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, several meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: His prosthetic leg Intelligence: High Weaknesses: He has a prosthetic leg Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gento Kō Ken (元斗皇拳, "Imperial Fist of the Original Dipper") is a style created to protect the Tentei (天帝, "Heavenly Emperor"), a position held by Lin's twin sister Lui at the time of the series. Their symbol is the Tenteisei (天帝星, "Celestial Emperor Star"), also known as the Taikyoku-sei (大極星, Polaris). The Gento style focuses on use of ki energy, usually projected outwards as a blast or sometimes as a shield. It uses ki like a blade to destroy the opponent's body on a cellular level. Its successors are based on and ranked by colors, its prominent successor being Falco, the Gold. * Ha no Rin (Destruction Ring) - Falco gathers energy by spinning his right arm in a circular manner before shooting an explosive blast of energy from the circle at enemies. * Gento Koretsu Kyaku - Falco assumes a stance then does a straight kick, before rapidly kicking then finishing with a kick that shoots a ball of energy forward. * Gento Hakuka Dan - Falco charges forward while doing a slash with his right hand. * Shou no Rin (Charge Ring) - One of his legendary techniques. Gathers energy into both arms and shapes the energy into a ring. He hurls two rings of energy forward. Uses this technique against Kenshiro within the original series. * Tensho Bu- Falco uses this technique to balance on an opponent's fist and take a free shot at them. * Metto Kosei Jin - Falco freezes the ground around him to trap his opponent then smashes it to kill his opponent. * Oukou Setsuzan (Golden Light Pagoda Slash) - Falco does an uppercut then creates a sword of energy to swing it to the right, cutting his opponent's life cells and slicing them in half. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7